Epic Boons
Epic Boons are granted at 20th level and at 30th level. The Dungeon Master’s Guide is one source for epic boons. The following Epic Boons are also approved for any realm on Grendoth. Boon of Apex Abjuration You have mastered the magical school of abjuration. Choose a first level abjuration spell you can cast. You can now cast it at will. You gain a +1 bonus to saving throws against magical effects. If you have a spell that increases or modifies your AC, you gain a +3 bonus to your AC while that spell is in effect. Boon of Apex Conjuration You have mastered the magical school of abjuration. Choose a first level conjuration spell you can cast. You can now cast it at will. When you summon creatures with a conjuration spell, they all have resistances to one damage type of your choice. If you have any teleportation spells that are cast as an action, you can cast them as a bonus action, and the range of teleportation is doubled. Boon of Apex Divination You have mastered the magical school of divination. Choose a first level divination spell you can cast. You can now cast it at will. When you finish a long rest, roll 2 d20s and record the results. Any time before your next long rest, you can substitute any d20 roll for one of the rolls you made. You can only use each roll once. If you have a divination spell that grants you advantage on a certain type of d20 roll, you can cast it as an action or a bonus action, and its duration is doubled. Boon of Apex Enchantment You have mastered the magical school of enchantment. Choose a first level enchantment spell you can cast. You can now cast it at will. The targets of your enchantment spells gain a penalty to saving throws against your spells equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of 0). The number of targets of your enchantment spells is doubled. Boon of Apex Evocation You have mastered the magical school of evocation. Choose a first level evocation spell you can cast. You can now cast it at will. You gain a bonus to the damage rolls of your damaging evocation spells equal to your proficiency bonus, or your spellcasting ability if it is higher than +5. If you have a damaging spell that requires a dexterity saving throw, traits such as Indomitable or Evasion do not function for the save. Boon of Apex Illusion You have mastered the magical school of illusion. Choose a first level illusion spell you can cast. You can now cast it at will. You gain advantage on social charisma checks while under the effects of an illusion spell. If you have an illusion spell that allows you to choose one of multiple illusory effects, you can choose two, instead. Boon of Apex Necromancy You have mastered the magical school of necromancy. Choose a first level necromancy spell you can cast. You can now cast it at will. While concentrating on a necromancy spell of 1st level or higher, you have resistance to necrotic and radiant damage. If you have a spell that raises creatures from the dead, you can raise 3 more creatures from the dead. Boon of Apex Transmutation You have mastered the magical school of transmutation. Choose a first level transmutation spell you can cast. You can now cast it at will. Your transmutation spells ignore traits such as immutable form. While affected by a transmutation spell of 1st level or higher, you have a bonus to your AC equal to your spellcasting ability modifier. Boon of Argonaut If you are a bard, your bardic inspiration die becomes a d20. Boon of Extensive Knowledge Your mind expands, granting you the following benefits: You may add twice your Intelligence modifier when determining the number of spells you can prepare. You learn a cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list. Boon of Improvement Select this boon and you can improve one attribute of your choice 5 points higher. You may take this boon more than once, but you cannot use it on the same attribute twice. Boon of Ki Control Your use of Ki is more efficient than previously. Your Ki point maximum increases by an amount equal to your Wisdom modifier. Boon of Ki Mastery When you use your Perfect Self feature the amount of Ki you gain increases by 6. As an action, you can regain a number of Ki Points equal to 1d4 + your Constitution modifier. You regain use of this feature once you complete a long rest. When you hit on an unarmed strike or attack that uses Ki Points, you can spend 1 Ki Point to deal an extra die of damage. You can only do this once per attack. Boon of Languages You can speak, read, and write three additional languages. Boon of Legendary Potency When a creature uses legendary resistance to save against an effect caused by you, you can force that creature to make the saving throw as normal. You must finish a short rest before you can use this again. Boon of Legendary Resistance If you fail a saving throw, you can choose to succeed instead. You regain the ability to do so after a long rest. Boon of Reflexes When rolling initiative, if your total roll is lower than your Dexterity score, you may use your Dexterity score in its place. Boon of Sorcery Points Your maximum amount of sorcery points is increased by an amount equal to your Charisma modifier. Boon of Strength Your raw physical ability is legendary. Your Strength increases by 1, to a maximum of 30. You have advantage on Strength saving throws. You gain proficiency in the Athletics skill, and add twice your proficiency bonus to Athletics checks instead of your normal proficiency bonus. Boon of the Barbarian Your rage damage doubles. Boon of the Bard Whenever a bardic inspiration die granted from the owner of this boon is rolled, a second one can be rolled. Choose the higher numbered roll as the result. Boon of the Cleric Select a domain other than the one you started with. You gain access to the spells granted by that domain as well as the class features that domain grants as if you were a 20th level cleric of that domain as well. Boon of the Druid You can now use your wild shape to magically assume the shape of a Fey or Plant you have seen before. All other functions and restrictions of Wild Shape apply to these new forms. Boon of the Fighter This boon can be awarded to a Fighter. You can use the second wind, action surge and indomitable features an additional time each before resting. Boon of the Paladin You can use your Channel Divinity up to three times. You must finish a short or long rest to gain back all the expended uses of Channel Divinity granted by this boon. Boon of the Sorcerer When you regain sorcerer points after a short rest, you regain an additional 2 sorcerer points. You also learn an additional metamagic. Boon of the Warlock This boon is a suitable reward for a Warlock. When you use the Eldritch Master feature, you also regain spells that you have cast through the Mystic Arcanum feature. Boon of the Wizard This boon is suitable for a 20th-level wizard. Select an Arcane Tradition other than the one you already have. You gain all the features of that tradition.